


Один день

by TaliaNeith



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Fandom RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Gen, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день из жизни загадочного и непредсказуемого Киану Ривза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день

Ночные огни Лос Анжелеса помогали ему оставаться неузнаваемым. Он мчался на своем байке по полупустым дорогам мегаполиса со скоростью 70 миль в час. Он любил скорость и в молодости частенько гонял, пока не попал в пару серьезных аварий, после которых понял, что достиг своего предела. Он любил скорость. Именно это ощущение в этот момент все проясняло, и он видел вещи такими, какими они есть на самом деле, а не такими, как их представляют.

Киану выехал на бульвар Сансет и направился домой. Через несколько минут он повернул на свою улицу и подъехал к дому. Он припарковался возле входной двери, заглушил мотор и снял шлем. Мужчина по привычке оглянулся и затолкал Нортон в гараж. Убедившись, что двери гаража закрыты, вошел в дом и направился прямо в ванную, попутно снимая куртку и футболку.

Приняв душ, Киану вошел в спальню и плюхнулся на кровать. Лунный свет едва проникал в комнату через плотно задвинутые шторы. Он оберегал свою личную жизнь как мог. Иногда доходило до таких абсурдных ситуаций, что он невольно задумывался вести их учет, а потом издать как книгу анекдотов. Почему бы и нет? Ода счастью имела успех у его фанов. Такое им будет интересно вдвойне.

Киану невольно улыбнулся при этой мысли и сел на кровать. Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и он без труда смог найти свой любимый халат. Натянув его на себя, мужчина закинул грязные вещи, которые скинул на пол, в корзину для грязного белья. Затем снова растянулся на огромной для него одного кровати и уставился в потолок. По привычке он мысленно прокручивал прожитый день и анализировал все свои действия, а потом незаметно засыпал…

Будильник прозвонил в восемь утра. Киану несколько месяцев не ночевал дома и уже забыл, что будильник наведен. Он выключил раздражающую музыку и задумчиво смотрел в потолок. Сейчас он был белым, не такой, как ночью, темно-серый, когда почти полностью отсутствует освещение. Он задумался. А ведь также и в жизни: разные ситуации, освещенные в разном свете, по-разному воспринимаются. Взять хотя бы его самого: успешный человек, которого все устраивает в жизни, но… его почему-то все видят несчастным и одиноким.

Киану искренне не понимал: зачем связывать свою жизнь с кем-то, с кем на самом деле не хочешь ее делить? Только потому, что это стандарты общества? Кто установил эти стандарты? Почему именно эти стандарты должны управлять его жизнью? Ведь у него есть свои, и прекрасно по ним живет. Мало кто это понимает, но его это и не особо волнует.

Да, он надеется в будущем связать свою жизнь с любимой женщиной. Но это будет касаться лишь его и ее. А пока он скрывает эту часть своей жизни и рьяно ее защищает. Иногда кое-что и становится достоянием публики, но к счастью, для него это бывает редко. Он помнил то время, когда читал разные небылицы о себе. Он давно понял, что журналистам нужна сенсация для их дорогих рейтингов и фактически ради этого пойдут почти на все. Поскольку он ничего не рассказывал о своей жизни, папарацци все придумывали. Он помнил, как поначалу читал эти истории про себя в прессе и смеялся с друзьями за пивом. Мужчина помнил, как на интервью его спрашивали, правда ли это. Он ничего не отвечал и они, журналисты, подкрепленные уверенностью в своей правоте, продолжали писать «правду» про него. Он давно не читает то, что пишут про него.

Киану посмотрел на часы и решил, что пора вставать. Он быстро умылся и откопал в шкафу любимые джинсы и футболку. Его взгляд скользнул на белую тумбочку возле кровати и улыбнулся, когда увидел, что искал.

Сонеты Шекспира.

Киану взял книгу и пошел на кухню. Заварив себе кофе, он сел за стол и открыл первую страницу. Он так часто перечитывал стихи своего любимого Шекспира, что без труда мог читать их на память. Но каждый раз, перечитывая эти строки, он находил для себя что-то новое, чарующее, что-то, чего не замечал раньше. Он настолько погрузился в чтение, что забыл про кофе, который остыл к тому времени как он про него вспомнил. Киану отложил книгу и сделал глоток уже холодного напитка. Слегка поморщившись, он вылил кофе в умывальник и пошел в студию.

Одну из комнат своего большого дома Киану отвел под студию. Здесь он играл. Он любил музыку сколько себя помнил, и если бы не удачная карьера актера, вполне возможно, что он стал бы музыкантом. Он взял в руки свою любимую бас-гитару и представил, что он стоит на сцене… Red Rocks? Почему бы и нет? Ему нравилось играть. Ему нравилось чувствовать, что музыка делает с ним. Пожалуй, это единственная вещь, ради которой не нужно притворяться. Это чувство полностью поглощало его, и он этим наслаждался. Он забывал про все. Терял ощущение времени. В такие минуты он безоговорочно подчинялся музыканту внутри себя, который жаждал, хоть иногда проявлять себя.

Но сейчас себя проявил его желудок, и он понял, что еще ничего сегодня не ел. Мужчина зашел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Последний оказался пустым, если не считать остатки пиццы, которые он забыл выбросить перед отъездом. Он отправил испорченные продукты в мусорное ведро и нашел телефон. «Быстрый набор» набрал номер в долю секунды, и в трубке раздались гудки.

\- Да, это Киану, — ответил он, когда на другом конце провода раздалось приветствие. – Привет ДжейДи. Мне как обычно. Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Еду привезли через пятнадцать минут. Он всегда заказывал в этом ресторане, когда бывал в Лос Анжелесе. Мужчина поблагодарил посыльного и рассчитался с ним. Занеся пакеты с едой на кухню, он поставил их на стол и невольно покосился на плиту. Он давно хотел научиться готовить, но все как-то не получалось выделить время. Наверное, ему никогда по-настоящему и не хотелось. Киану достал тарелки и выложил еду. Затем наполнил кофейник водой и поставил вариться кофе. Он взял тарелку и пошел к бассейну, попутно захватив сценарий, который ему вчера передали.

Киану удобно устроился на кушетке возле небольшого низкого столика, который всегда стоял возле бассейна. Он откусил кусочек ветчины и принялся читать. Он не тратит много времени на новый сценарий. Обычно читает первые десять страниц. Если ему нравился сюжет и герой, которого ему предлагали сыграть, он соглашался участвовать в проекте. Актер прочитал пять страниц и отложил сценарий. Взял другой кусочек ветчины и принялся его задумчиво жевать. Сценарий ему не понравился. Завтра он позвонит Кевину и скажет, что не согласен на эту роль. Он прикончил обед и решил прогуляться.

Киану взял свой Порше и уже через несколько минут ехал по Hollywood Fwy в центр Лос Анжелеса. Он бездумно катался, пока не увидел парк, который находился перед зданием городской мэрии. Он нашел где припарковаться и пошел в парк. Немного пройдя по аллее, мужчина увидел лавочку и присел. Расположение лавочки позволяло ему видеть почти весь парк и прилегавшую улицу North Spring St. Он некоторое время просто сидел, смотрел, как люди проходят мимо, не обращая внимания на него. В конце концов, бездействие ему надоело, и он вернулся в машину. Мужчина послушал мотор на холостом ходу и поехал домой.

Киану зашел в дом. Было около восьми вечера. Он только сейчас понял, что оставил свой мобильный дома. Он не особо любил технологии, на которые подсела половина человечества. Он смог привыкнуть к мобильному, только потому, что это помогало в работе и то он его иногда где-нибудь забывал. А вот ноутбуком, который ему подарил друг, он пользовался очень редко.

Киану зашел на кухню и поставил на стол пакет – ужин, который он купил по дороге домой. Он достал тарелку и высыпал картошку фри, положил два сандвича и соус. Перейдя в гостиную, он включил телевизор и прошелся по каналам. Не найдя ничего интересного ни на одном из множества каналов, он решил почитать другой сценарий, который ему прислали вчера вечером. Мужчина прочитал первые двадцать страниц и нашел героя интересным. Он на пару минут закрыл глаза и представил сцену, которую только что прочитал. Киану четко видел себя героем, которого ему предлагали сыграть. Интересно, кто будет его партнершей? Он дочитал сценарий до конца. Он настолько увлекся сюжетом, что не заметил, как пролетело время. Когда он закончил, было уже около полуночи.

Киану лежал в своей постели и думал о сценарии, который двадцать минут назад закончил читать. Ему понравился проект, и нужно было многое обдумать. Особенно то, что касалось его героя. Он смотрел в темно серый потолок, а его ум услужливо проигрывал сцены из будущего фильма. Сейчас он лежал в большой для него одного кровати и думал о прожитом дне. Сегодня он нашел себе новый фильм. Да, сегодня. А завтра… А завтра будет еще один день…


End file.
